


L'avaler tout rond

by malurette



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Giant Spiders, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vore, what the fuck self
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Une partie de Watanuki appartient à la Veuve Noire pour toujours.





	L'avaler tout rond

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Elle pourrait l’avaler tout rond  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** xxxHOLiC  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jorōgumo x Watanuki Kimihiro  
>  **Genre :** PWP/horreur/angst  
>  **Gradation :** NC-17 / MA  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _Spiders (Giant, Radioactive, or otherwise unusual)_ » pour GenPrompt Bingo > (Araignées : géantes, radioactives, ou surnaturelles d'une façon ou d'une autre)  
>  **Avertissements :** non-con, un peu de vore, un peu de bondage, sans doute de l'under-age, et encore du non-con  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 700+

La Jorōgumo lui sourit et Watanuki se sent glisser le long de sa gorge. Il est si petit et tout rond et glissant, comme si tout son être s’était réduit à son œil, celui qu’elle a arraché et qui est toujours vivant. Les sensations provenant de ce globe oculaire sont aussi fortes que toutes celles du reste de son corps. Il la voit devant lui, immobile, et en même temps il voit ses lèvres pulpeuses qui se rapprochent et s’ouvrent et se referment sur lui, toute rouges puis tout vire au noir. 

C’est chaud et moite et serré autour de lui ; des muscles se contractent pour le pousser tout du long. Puis il y a une brusque chaleur et de la douleur et quelque chose d’autre encore quand il se retrouve au creux de l’estomac.   
Watanuki se réveille le souffle coupé et le corps paralysé, comme si une araignée géante et prédatrice l’avait empoisonné. Ses pensées s’éclaircissent un peu et il comprend que c’est juste le sommeil qui s’attache encore à ses membres ; son corps va finir de s’éveiller bientôt, il suffit qu’il se calme. 

Mais un sourire se fend dans la pénombre, une voix résonne à son oreille.   
« He bien he bien, on rêve de moi ? C’est m’inviter à te rejoindre, tu sais… »

La Jorōgumo est là, dans sa chambre, dans son cauchemar : il ne sait plus. Si belle et si mortelle.   
De la soie s’enroule autour de lui, étonnamment solide : il a beau essayer de s’en défaire, impossible de desserrer ses entraves. Elle s’en vient le chevaucher et tout devient chaud et moite et serré autour de lui. 

Le sourire de la Jorōgumo s’élargit alors qu’elle effleure de sa main son ventre plat et ferme et à la peau luisante.   
« Il y a quelque chose de toi à l’intérieur de moi. Je te garderai en dedans pour toujours. »  
Prisonier qu’il est de sa toile Watanuki frissonne d’horreur, d’autant qu’il la sent se resserrer encore plus tout autour de lui.   
« Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas faire de toi un compagnon pour de bon. Si délicieux que tu sois, tu restes un simple humain, après tout, » soupire-t-elle. 

Et son déguisement d’humaine se défait. Le Reine Araignée cesse d’être cette femme si belle, si aguichante, si effrayante pour revenir à une forme plus vraie mais monstrueuse. Ses quatre membres se divisent chacun en deux. Ils en restent si fins qu’ils en semblent encore plus longs, affreusement maigres, fragiles, et pourtant il sait qu’ils sont assez forts pour l’écarteler. Ses mains se changent en crochets à deux ou trois doigts. C’est tellement grotesque qu’il n’ose pas couler le moindre regard à ses pieds.   
De toute façon il reste accroché à son ventre, qui grossit encore et encore, qui devient si rond qu’il craint de le voir exploser. La Jorōgumo rit et sa peau frémit. 

La fente là en bas s’ouvre et laisse échapper… des œufs… des centaines, des milliers d’œufs qui coulent et roulent et semblent ne devoir jamais s’arrêter, des œufs tout ronds et glissants et chauds, le long de son ventre, de son torse, entre ses jambes toujours liées.   
Ces œufs qui noient son corps et menacent de l’étouffer, Watanuki réalise brusquement, sont en fait des yeux, des globes oculaires semblables à celui que la Jorōgumo lui a arraché et a avalé, qui roulent et le regardent !

Watakuni s’éveille sur un cri, en sursaut. Il reste tremblant, la peau de son ventre couverte d’un liquide épais, tiède, humide mais collant… ses propres fluides. Rien de plus.   
Rien d’autre que des larmes sur son visage, un arrière-goût amer dans sa bouche et la peur qui continue à lui serrer le cœur. Du coin de l’œil il aperçoit une toile d’araignée pendant du plafond : la substance des cauchemars… 

Il est toujours prisonnier de la Jorōgumo. Il devrait s’estimer heureux qu’elle ne l’ait pas dévoré tout entier dès leur première rencontre, d’avoir pu s’échapper en n’ayant perdu qu’un œil… mais il sait qu’elle pourra toujours revenir en demander plus, revenir l’achever… ou… pire encore. Il n’a plus aucune chance de dormir en paix en sachant ça ; mais après tout, la voix de Yuko lui sussure que la chance n’existe pas, seulement la fatalité…


End file.
